


[斯莉]莉莉的阴谋

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 早期还带鹿犬玩
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 4
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]莉莉的阴谋

小天狼星醒过来的时候，感觉很饿，很想逮一只兔子啃啃。

他现在是大狗的形态，试了一下，没有魔力，变不回来。

他在哪？他掉进帷幔之后发生了什么？

他抬起头，就看到了霍格沃兹的塔尖。

咦？他回了霍格沃兹，这样也好，去找詹姆更快一些，不对，那不是詹姆，那是哈利，他总是弄混，就算那孩子有一双莉莉的眼睛。

刚想到莉莉，他就看到了莉莉，莉莉？？他死了吗？他看到了莉莉？而且那不是莉莉波特，而是莉莉伊万斯，他最讨厌的莉莉伊万斯，那个眼睛里还有火在燃烧的少女，而不是那个温柔完美眼如深湖的波特夫人。

少女脚步散乱地走到黑湖边，警惕地看了看四周，没看到躲在矮灌木后面的大狗，她抱住膝盖，脸埋了进去，肩头抖动着，发出一串不连贯的鼻音。

她在哭。

小天狼星现在是狗，他的耳朵十分灵敏，他听到远处传来的声音，哦，这是那天，他们几个百般奚落鼻涕精的那天，闹的伊万斯跟鼻涕精决裂的那天，其实那天伊万斯走了之后他们也没什么好下场，鼻涕精明显暴怒了，用了不知什么无杖黑魔法把他们打进了医疗翼，自己也被关了禁闭。

现在想想，那件事导致了一连串可怕的后果，如果斯内普曾经在阴阳线上摇摇晃晃，那么这件事就是把他推入深渊的一只手。

过了很久之后他才知道，斯内普的一生，伊万斯的一生，詹姆的一生，甚至算上他自己的一生，都在那一天之后被毁了。

为什么让他回到这时候，他现在只是一只狗，他什么都做不了。

等等……是谁过来了？那一身黑，鼻涕精？他还敢来找伊万斯？

“我说，你的演技真的不行，我看到你笑场了……”斯内普站在莉莉身边无可奈何地说。

莉莉抬起头，满脸都是泪，是笑出来的，而不是哭出来的，“可是你跟波特编的剧本也太可笑了，你是蝙蝠吗在空中翻来翻去……你怎么琢磨出来那个咒语的，叫什么来着？倒挂金钟？你们让女孩子人人自危了，我以后再也不敢在霍格沃兹穿裙子了……”

“你知道波特总想公报私仇，”他露出一个还不是因为你的表情，坐在莉莉身边，“今天他终于逮着机会了，要不是需要他跟我们演这场戏，我才不会把我的咒语教给他呢！不过，我刚刚说的话，你不生气吧？”

“什么话？肮脏的小泥巴种？”莉莉趴在他的手臂上仰起头，“泥巴种就泥巴种，还加个‘小’，我哪里小？而且我挺干净的，你知道的……”她故意挺了挺胸。

小天狼星瞪圆了眼睛，他看到斯内普抿起了嘴，低头在她耳边不知道说了一句什么，然后低下头亲了一下她，莉莉脸红了，拧了他一把，扯住他的领带狠狠地亲了很久，她闪闪发光的绿眼睛里满是缱绻爱恋，小天狼星从来没有在她看波特的眼神里看到这种光。

小天狼星终于知道了他之前一直不喜欢莉莉伊万斯的原因，他一家都是斯莱特林，他懂那种感觉，就像斯拉格霍恩教授在课堂上说过好几次的，“伊万斯小姐，你应该是我们院的。”

虽然每次莉莉都会反齿相讥，但老斯拉格霍恩是出了名的看人极准，所以莉莉伊万斯从来就不是什么纯洁的小白花，想想看，其实当年最后杀了伏地魔的其实是她，用了差不多四条人命。

虽然自己的脑子被摄魂怪吸坏了，但小天狼星不是傻瓜，所谓爱的魔咒里面有太多巧合，还不如用阴谋论更解释得通。

第三股力量吗？隐藏在伏地魔和凤凰社之间的，跟谁也不想妥协的力量吗？毫无芥蒂地联合格兰芬多和斯莱特林，两个凤凰社（詹姆应该知道一些），两个食死徒，对，很可能还有一个马尔福，那还真像莉莉伊万斯能做出来的事情。

只是，雷古勒斯虽然死了，但他实际成功了，他拿到了伏地魔的魂器，可是一直扔在布莱克老宅没人去取，所以发生了什么意外的状况？

特里劳妮的预言。

特里劳妮的预言直接将莉莉推上了风口浪尖，看得出之后的整个计划非常混乱，可能连斯内普都不知道整个计划完成会发生什么。伏地魔早晚会知道那个预言，不是斯内普也会是别人，但如果是斯内普告密他就有机会求伏地魔放过莉莉，看看他们那亲密的样子，随便给伏地魔看一眼记忆，伏地魔就不会怀疑其它。而伏地魔答应放过莉莉才是整个计划里最关键的，斯内普去求邓布利多不过是个障眼法，为了让他从食死徒里全身而退铺路。

彼得的叛变莉莉应该早就知道了，斯内普会告诉她，所以她给他写了信说小虫情绪低落，是不是她一直暗示自己彼得的失落和不被信任，自己才决定把保密人改成彼得的？是那样吗？这个没证据，反正是自己愚蠢。

所以莉莉才会知道伏地魔会来，也会知道伏地魔不想杀她，只有伏地魔不想杀她，爱的魔咒才会起作用。她甚至像个麻瓜那样把门堵起来，尖叫着哭着求伏地魔放过哈利，都不去找她的魔杖，斯内普说的很对，她演技真差。

但她胆大包天。

她差一点就杀了伏地魔了。她保住了斯内普的性命和荣誉，保住了哈利——他一岁就是救世主了，还保住了霍格沃兹，伏地魔还没来得及动霍格沃兹就死了。

等等，这件事之后最惨的好像就是他自己，小天狼星布莱克，背着满心的负罪感，关进了阿兹卡班十年。

莉莉啊，原来你深湖一般的眼睛后面，也一直在讨厌我啊。

等小天狼星回过神来，莉莉和斯内普已经不见了，他摇摇晃晃地从矮灌木后面爬出来，啊，好饿。

“快看，西里斯，好大一条黑狗，真是太帅了。”詹姆波特溜达过来没找到莉莉，但被大黑狗吸引了。

小天狼星只觉得心脏一滞，是詹姆的声音，他在十年后才知道詹姆波特对自己的份量，他曾经以为那是友情，可现在他知道那不仅仅是友情，友情不会让他在看着他儿子的时候，恍惚地以为看到了他。

他不能再让詹姆愚蠢地为了伊万斯那个伟大的坏女人傻傻地赔上性命，就算他乐意也不行，他当年才二十一岁。

“好看是好看，但太大了。”年轻的西里斯布莱克还是那副看什么都没意思的脸，他对着大狗施了一个缩小咒，大黑狗立刻变成了吉娃娃大小，气的小天狼星想咬他。

“别怕别怕……”詹姆波特把小黑狗抱了起来，看他的黑眼睛，真像西里斯。“看这狗的眼睛，跟你一模一样。”

“切……你眼睛才跟狗眼睛一样。”两个黑脑袋凑到一起。

小天狼星用后腿踹了一脚西里斯的脸，把他的脸踹到了詹姆脸上。

“哈哈，西里斯，你现在也跟小狗一样爱舔人了吗？”詹姆波特哈哈大笑，搂住了西里斯的肩膀，没看到他脸上几不可见的一抹红。

小天狼星舔了舔詹姆的脸，唉，他们当年还真是愚蠢的狮子，我留下帮自己一把吧，这次詹姆的婚礼，他想换一个身份参加。


End file.
